pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 2 Minigames
This article is about the minigames featured in Patapon 2. For the minigames featured in Patapon 1, see Patapon 1 Minigames. Just like Patapon, Patapon 2 features minigames that you can unlock as a side quest. Not only are they fun, they're useful because they give useful materials (including Ka-ching that can be used for evolution, for upgrading & strengthening your Rarepons). There are three levels for each minigame in Patapon 2, and you need to perfectly (meaning no mistakes at all) execute the minigame twice in order to unlock the next level. You will know that you have already unlocked the next level when it says, ''Don't be surprised if you get a new rhythm next time! ''after the second perfect execution. The higher level you play, the better items you'll get, but you'll have to pay more Ka-ching, and play at a harder difficulty. You'll always have a choice on what level you want to play. Level Differences Ubo Bon *Level 1: 50 Ka-ching *Level 2: 100 Ka-ching *Level 3: 150 Ka-ching Pop Bean *Level 1: 50 Ka-ching *Level 2: 100 Ka-ching *Level 3: 150 Ka-ching Rumble Thump *Level 1: 50 Ka-ching *Level 2: 100 Ka-ching *Level 3: 150 Ka-ching Simmer Slurp *Level 1: 50 Ka-ching *Level 2: 100 Ka-ching *Level 3: 150 Ka-ching Fwoosh Famooze *Level 1: 50 Ka-ching + Hard Iron *Level 2: 100 Ka-ching + Hard Iron/Mithril *Level 3: 150 Ka-ching + Hard Iron/Adamantite Kururu Beruru You can use these materials to pay for this minigame: Cafeteria Meat, Tender Meat, Succulent Meat, Berara Hide, Gotsutsu Hide, Subebe Hide, Kuneri Fang, Itete Fang, Gizaza Fang, Mudada Bone, Gashirin Bone, Dodeka Bone, Stone, Hard Iron, Titanium Ore, Wood Branch, Cherry Tree, Hinoki, Blunt Alloy, Hard Alloy, and Awesome Alloy. *Level 1: 1 *Level 2: 3x of the above materials. *Level 3: 5x of the above materials. Liquid Machine *Level 1: 50 Ka-ching *Level 2: 100 Ka-ching *Level 3: 150 Ka-ching Rewards Ubo Bon *Level 1: Cafeteria Meat, Berara Hide, Kuneri Fang, Mudada Bone, Wood Branch *Perfect Ending Level 1: Tender Meat, Gotsutsu Hide, Itete Fang, Gashirin Bone, Cherry Tree *Level 2: Same as Level 1, as well as Tender Meat, Gotsutsu Hide, Itete Fang, Gashirin Bone, Cherry Tree *Perfect Ending Level 2: Succulent Meat, Subebe Hide, Gizaza Fang, Dodeka Bone, Hinoki *Level 3: Same as Level 1 and 2, as well as Succulent Meat, Subebe Hide, Gizaza Fang, Dodeka Bone, Hinoki *Perfect Ending Level 3: Mystery Meat, Mezura Hide, Nazozo Fang, Ottama Bone, Super Cedar Pop Bean *Perfect Ending Level 1: Blood Carrot, Eyeball Cabbage *Perfect Ending Level 2: Blood Carrot, Eyeball Cabbage, Predator Pumpkin *Perfect Ending Level 3: Blood Carrot, Eyeball Cabbage, Predator Pumpkin, Moor Morel Rumble Thump *Perfect Ending Level 1: Stone, Hard Iron *Perfect Ending Level 2: Stone, Hard Iron, Titanium Ore *Perfect Ending Level 3: Stone, Hard Iron, Titanium Ore, Mithril Simmer Slurp *Ending Level 1 (Missed 3+ Chops): Gruel Stew *Ending Level 1 (Missed Chops): Tasty Stew *Perfect Ending Level 1: King's Stew *Ending Level 2 (Missed 3+ Chops): Tasty Stew *Ending Level 2 (Missed 1-2 Chops): King's Stew *Perfect Ending Level 2: Divine Stew *Ending Level 3 (Missed 3+ Chops): King's Stew *Ending Level 3 (Missed 1-2 Chops): Divine Stew *Perfect Ending Level 3: Demon Stew Fwoosh Famooze *Ending Level 1: Blunt Alloy *Perfect (or Missed 1 Clang) Ending Level 1: Hard Alloy *Ending Level 2 (Hard Iron): Hard Alloy *Perfect (or Missed 1 Clang) Ending Level 2 (Hard Iron): Awesome Alloy *Ending Level 2 (Mithril): Awesome Alloy *Perfect or Missed 1 Ending Level 2 (Mithril): Divine Equipment (After all Divine Equipment has been collected, Magic Alloy) *Ending Level 3 (Hard Iron): Awesome Alloy *Perfect or Missed 1 Ending Level 3 (Hard Iron): Magic Alloy *Missed 2+ Ending Level 3 (Adamantine): Magic Alloy *Perfect or Missed 1 Ending Level 3 (Adamantine): Demon Equipment (After all Demon Equipment has been collected, Demon Alloy) Kururu Beruru The better you perform, the more Ka-Ching you get on all levels. You also get more Ka-ching depending on what material is given to Kururu Beruru. Juice Machine *Ending Level 1: Familiar Juice *Perfect Ending Level 1: Hot Juice *Ending Level 2: Familiar Juice or Hot Juice *Perfect Ending Level 2: Cold Juice *Missed 1+ Ending Level 3: Familiar Juice, Hot Juice, Cold Juice *Perfect Ending Level 3: Rainbow Juice Minigame List *Ubo Bon the Tree and Pan Pakapon *Pop Bean the Legume and Fah Zakpon *Rumble Thump the Baby Mountain and Kon Kinpon *Simmer Slurp the Cooking Pot and Rah Gashapon *Fwoosh Famooze the Anvil and Ton Kampon *Kururu Beruru the Bell and Shuraba Yapon *Alchemy Machine and Tsun Tsuku Pon How to Unlock Trivia *Oddly enough, there is no minigame that supplies Seeds. To obtain seeds, you need to fight either Shookle, or Shooshookle (Shooshookle is only in the Patagate) or hunt the Gancheek in the desert. *If you are ever stuck on a minigame, practice makes perfect! Just make sure to use low-level things for creation games and have lots of ka-ching for practice, or you can save before playing a minigame and if you ever lose, just load the saved file. *The Liquid Minigame is the only minigame where the "Machine" doesn't have a name. *Ton Kampon's minigame is the only game where you will get kicked out if you click the drum beat when Fwoosh Famooze is preparing to go faster or is tempering. *The Liquid Minigame is the only minigame that uses two buttons (O and □). *Also, the Liquid Minigame is the only minigame that doesn't continue further if you miss too many beats. The Machine will say: "This is the best I can do on my own." Then he will give you Familiar Juice. *Ton Kampon's minigame is the only game where you require the material (Ore) and Ka-ching at the same time to play the minigame. es:Mini-juegos de Patapon 2 Category:Minigames Category:Patapon 2 Category:Materials Category:Equipment Category:Patapolis